Tiempo Libre Marinos de Poseidón
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Poseidón está ocupado en el Olimpo y los Generales se aburren. ¿Qué harán para matar el aburrimiento? ¿Lograrán no destruir nada? ¿El Gran Soporte Principal resultara util?


Al fin… este ejercito me dio guerra… es que yo no había visto la saga de Poseidón (y si la vi no tenia recuerdos de ella) así que tuve que descargarla y mirarla... note varias cosas muy graciosas (sobre todo porque el doblaje es malísimo y no la pude conseguir en japonés subtitulada).

Bueno dejando eso de lado porque a nadie más que a mi le importa… empecemos.

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada-Sama, yo no poseo suficiente imaginación para crear semejante genialidad (todavía…)**

**Tiempo Libre. Marinos de Poseidón**

Una dulce melodía llenaba el Santuario del Dios de los Mares, Poseidón, con una atmosfera de tranquilidad. Los guerreros de la elite, los generales que custodian los siete pilares, estaban reunidos en el pilar del Atlántico Sur disfrutando la música de Sorrento de Sirena…

-¡Basta!, ¡Ya no lo resisto!- el general de Scila se levantó de su lugar cubriéndose los oídos y gritando. Se acercó a Sorrento, le arrebató la flauta y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. El instrumento voló unos cuantos cientos de metros y cuando ya no era más que un pequeño puntito a la distancia empezó a caer y desapareció.

-¡Mi flauta!- medio lloró, medio se quejó el músico - ¡¿Io por qué hiciste eso? - le reclamó a su compañero.

-¡Porque ya me tenias arto! ¡Desde que se fue el Señor Poseidón que estas dele que dele con la flautita!- contestó Io. Detrás de él los demás generales asintieron en silencio.

-¡Ustedes porque no saben apreciar la música!- les recriminó y se sentó, enojado, en el piso. –Además estamos en mi pilar, si no les gustaba bien podían irse.

-Ya sirenita no te enojes, Io sólo está alterado porque está aburrido- le dijo el caballero de Caballo Marino intentando calmar a todos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó el peli violeta apretando los dientes y con un aura negra rodeándolo.

-Ya Sorrento dejemos eso y pensemos qué hacer hasta que el Señor Poseidón regrese- respondió Bian con una gota cayendo por su cabeza y moviendo los brazos frenéticamente frente a él.

-Bien, pero ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Io. Sus compañeros se miraron entre todos.

-Ya sé- todas las miradas se dirigieron al general de Lymnades. –Juguemos a golpear la pelota en el aire, sur contra norte- Los demás asintieron entusiasmados.

-¿Ya se olvidaron lo que pasó la otra vez?- preguntó el general de Kraken.

_Unos meses atrás…_

_-Isaac golpéala- gritan sus compañeros. El general de Kraken golpea la pelota y la manda a Krishna._

_-La detendré con mi lanza sagrada- dice el general levantando su lanza dorada._

_-¡Krishna no!- gritan sus compañeros y a los pocos segundos, la pelota colisionó con la lanza pinchándose y convirtiéndose en un montón de tela y plástico inútil._

-Fue un pequeño error- se justificó Krishna –Además el Señor Poseidón ya nos compró otra.

-Está bien, vamos a juga pero ¿cómo serán los equipos?- preguntó Isaac.

-Pues… somos seis así que serian tres contra tres.- respondió Bian.

-Bien, norte contra sur… entonces seria – comenzó Io –Sorrento, Kaysa y yo contra Bian, Isaac y Krishna.

-¡A no! Yo no juego, los juegos con pelotas no me gustan, lo mío es la flauta- contestó Sorrento y luego vio que sus compañeros contenían la carcajada, incluso Isaac y Krishna. -¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó enojado haciendo que sus compañeros soltaran a risa.

-Es que…- empezó a decir Isaac entre risas –todo lo que dices… se escucha tan mal.

-Si…- siguió Bian –se presta tanto al doble sentido…- las risas siguieron y Sorrento finalmente entendió.

-¡No soy gay!- gritó y las risas aumentaron. -¡Con ustedes no se puede!- volvió a gritar y dándose la vuelta emprendió el camino al pilar principal –Manga de inadaptados, idiotas, buenos para nada, tarados…- mascullaba por lo bajo mientras se iba y los demás generales se reían, algunos revolcándose en el piso.

-Ya…- dijo Kaysa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas –ahora nos falta un jugador.

-Lástima que Kanon no esté- todos se quedaron un momento en silencio. –Está bien, que Krishna sea el réferi- dijo Io.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el aludido.

-Para que los equipos sean parejos- contestó el canadiense.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque la última vez pinchaste la pelota- contestó Isaac.

-Está bien… pero después me dejan jugar y que alguien más le haga de réferi- todos asintieron y empezaron a jugar.

_En el templo cerca del Gran Soporte Principal_ (¡El Gran Soporte Principal! ¿El Gran Soporte Principal? El Gran Soporte Principal XD)

Tetis está sentada contra una columna limándose las uñas cuando pasa un muy enojado General de Sirena mascullando pestes contra sus compañeros. Tetis levanta las hombros para después dejarlos caer y volver a lo que hacía ignorando a Sorrento.

_De nuevo en el Pilar del Atlántico Sur_

-¡Eso!- gritaba un feliz Bian mientras golpeaba la pelota.

-¡Kaysa pégale!- gritaba Io a su compañero de equipo. La pelota pasó de largo y el equipo del norte se llevo un punto. -¡Serás inútil!- gritaba Io mientras intentaba asesina al general de Lymnades.

-Este juego no es sagrado- decía Krishna que no prestaba atención al juego del que se suponía era arbitro.

-Ya Io no mates a Kaysa- intentaba calmar a todos Bian mientras que el chileno ahorcaba al feo del grupo.

-Las peleas no son sagradas, yo debería estar en mi sagrado pilar afilando mi sagrada lanza y puliendo mi sagrada escama- respondió con tranquilidad el guardián del índico. Sus compañeros lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Si ya entendimos solo tus cosas son sagradas- respondió Isaac –sigamos jugando.

Todos volvieron al juego ignorando al general de Crisaor que había comenzado a meditar.

-¡Isaac a tu izquierda!- grita su compañero de equipo mientras la pelota pasaba por el costado del finlandés sin que él la detuviera. -¡¿Por qué no le pegaste? ¡¿Que acaso sos tuerto o qué?

Un frio glacial congeló a más de uno en su lugar mientras Kaysa e Io le hacían señas a Bian para que se disculpara, sin que el canadiense las entendiera.

-¡Sí!- estallo Kraken -¡Me falta un ojo! ¡¿Ves?- le gritó a Bian mientras se señalaba el lugar donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo.

-Hey… vamos Isaac no te enojes compañero… no fue mi intención- comenzó a disculparse mientras retrocedía para alejarse de Kraken.

-¡Bian!- gritó Isaac y arrebatándole la lanza a Krishna comenzó a intentar apuñalar al general de Caballo Marino. -¡Ven aquí sucio pony!

-¡Mi sagrada lanza! ¡Eso no es sagrado Isaac!- gritaba Krishna desde su lugar.

-Para mí que tendremos que recoger los pedazos de Bian por todo el reino marino- comenzó a decir Kaysa. Io asintió con la cabeza.

_En el Templo cerca del Gran Soporte Principal_

Tetis continuaba arreglando sus uñas cuando un griterío llegó donde ella estaba.

Bian pasó corriendo gritando algo sobre un pequeño error, seguido de Isaac, con la lanza de Krishna, gritando que iba a matarlo.

La sirena elevó los hombros y los dejó caer. Suspiro un "hombres" y continuó lo que hacía.

-Tetis- se escuchó la voz del Rey de los Mares - ¿Por qué Isaac perseguía a Bian?

-Deben estar jugando a algo Señor, se estaban aburriendo- contestó la sirena sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Y por qué Sorrento está llorando detrás de esa columna?- volvió a preguntar señalando dicha columna, a la que Tetis no había prestado atención, y detrás de la cual se encontraba Sorrento haciendo círculos con su dedo en el suelo y extremadamente deprimido. No, no estaba llorando es que Poseidón es un poquito exagerado (Mira que secuestrar a Saori porque lo rechazó).

-No sé, pero cuando llegó estaba diciendo algo sobre los demás- volvió a contestar la sirena sin dejar de arreglar sus uñas.

-Bueno ya luego voy a lidiar con eso por ahora llevaré a mis amigas a ver el Gran Soporte Principal- la sirena se volteó para encontrarse con tres ninfas.

-De acuerdo Señor- contestó la sirena y se retiró del lugar.

-Bueno este es mi templo…- empezó Poseidón a darles un tour por el mundo marino. –Y el Gran Soporte Principal es…- la expectación crecía en las ninfas –Ese- dijo Julian señalando a un punto vacio a su espalda. Las ninfas se enfadaron.

-No es más que un mentiroso- dijo una de ellas y todas comenzaron a alejarse molestas hacia la salida.

-¿Qué?- Poseidón estaba extrañado, miro a sus espaldas para observar el Soporte Principal y se encontró con el mismo espacio vacío que las ninfas. -¡¿Qué demonios sucedió con el Soporte Principal?- gritó el Dios y su voz resonó en todo el templo marino asustando a los generales y marinas.

Se acercó corriendo al lugar y se encontró con los escombros del Soporte Principal. La lanza dorada de Krishna estaba clavada en unos escombros, la obvia causante del derrumbe del Soporte.

Bajo los escombros se encontraba medio aplastado el General de Caballo Marino, siendo pateado por el general de Kraken.

A unos metros estaban los generales de Scila y Lymnades conteniendo la risa, el general de Crisaor intentando recuperar su lanza. Detrás de Poseidón estaban Tetis y Sorrento.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?- gritó el Dios y todos dejaron lo que hacían para mirarlo fijamente. A los pocos segundos todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Se burlo de mi ojo…

-Se robaron mi lanza…

-No le pego a la pelota…

-Intento estrangularme…

-Me estaba pateando…

-¡Basta!-

-¡Me dijeron Gay!- dijo Sorrento. Todos se habían quedado cayados después del grito de su Señor y las palabras de Sorrento fueron las únicas que se escucharon con claridad.

-Sorrento…- comenzó Poseidón con calma –no te preocupes…

-¿Eh?

-No es necesario que te escondas, ni tus compañeros ni yo no tenemos problemas con tus gustos… no te hace menos hombre

-¡Que no soy Gay!

-¿No?- preguntó Julian sorprendido.

-¡No! ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?- preguntó exasperado el general de Sirena.

-Pues… por el pelito violeta, los ojos rosa y además tocas la flauta… y la conversación con Andrómeda mientras peleaban bueno… yo pensé…

-¡No soy gay! ¡No- soy-gay! ¡No soy gay!... ¿fui lo suficientemente claro?- preguntó conteniendo la rabia. Todos asintieron y Sorrento se fue en otra dirección, probablemente a recuperar su flauta.

Todos hicieron silencio…

-Es gay- dijo Poseidón por lo bajo.

-Si totalmente gay- coincidieron los generales.

-Bueno yo me retiro a buscar a mis ninfas- Poseidón comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección que las ninfas habían tomado.

-Sí, nosotros vamos a nuestros pilares- cada general comenzó a caminar en dirección a su pilar.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- preguntó el Dios –Ustedes tiraron el pilar ustedes lo reconstruyen

-Eso no es justo la ultima vez lo reconstruimos nosotros y lo había derribado el caballero de Athena porque **usted** la había encerrado ahí- reclamaron los generales.

-¿Y eso qué? Yo soy el Dios y ustedes me sirven a mí, asique harán lo que yo diga- y se retiró del lugar.

Los generales de Lymnades, Crisaor y Scila miraron mal a los responsables de la destrucción del Soporte Principal.

_Horas más tarde…_

El Soporte Principal se erguía imponente en el templo marino.

-Así me gusta- dijo Poseidón en cuanto lo vio.

Io, Kaysa y Krishna jugaban cartas a los pies del pilar.

-¿Dónde están Isaac y Bian?- pregunto el Dios buscando a los aludidos con la mirada.

-Decidieron irse a sus pilares a descansar- respondió Io.

-De acuerdo- Julian se retiró y los otros tres portaban extrañas sonrisas en sus rostros.

_Dentro del Soporte Principal_

-¡Sáquennos de aquí!- gritaba el general de Kraken

-¡Como no nos saquen los haremos pedazos!- gritaba el general de Caballo Marino.

-¡Los mataremos!- gritaban los dos.

Fuera del Soporte los tres generales restantes se revolcaban en el piso de la risa… vaya si el Soporte Principal era útil.

**Notas:**

Bueno como lo prometí las Marinas de Poseidón señoras y señores.

Hay dos cosas que quiero aclarar:

Me causa mucha gracia cuando repiten las cosas treinta millones de veces pero con diferentes emociones (como lo de "Athena en el Gran Soporte Principal")

Algo que realmente me saco lagrimas de la risa fue Julian Solo cuando le muestra a Saori el Soporte Principal ("Y el Gran Soporte Principal es…[tiempo para el suspenso] ese" y señala el pilar)

Creo que eso es todo… la próxima entrega será: El importante asunto de Zeus.

Ya sé, ya sé todavía tengo que terminar Pediculosis prometo hacerlo… ¬¬ algún día.


End file.
